


meow meow, you say?

by Cronomon



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, F/F, and momo totally going with it, kido being weirdly obsessed with cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is your hoodie meowing?"</p><p>In the future, Momo would be pleased to admit that those were her first words to this purple-hooded stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meow meow, you say?

By no means was Kisaragi Momo an anti-social person. 

She smiled a lot. She said nice things to people. She liked to think she got along with the others in her hall and in her classes. She never sat alone at lunch. 

By the time the first week of classes had passed by, Momo had believed she knew everyone there was to know in her daily college life. Hallmates, classmates, teachers, point out anyone and Momo had probably talked to them at least a couple times before.

Except for the girl in the purple hoodie who apparently lived on the same hall as her.

\---

"Can I help you with something?"

Momo had never thought of herself as an idiot, but in that moment she supposed she must have seemed like one, trying in vain to open the door to the room that apparently wasn't hers but really she could've sworn the plate next to it read 305 just a couple minutes ago.

The numbers 301 stared back at her when she checked.

What do you know.

She looked back at the girl.

The girl met her gaze with an impassive face, blank eyes, cool posture, and a squirming lump under her hoodie.

\---

"Is your hoodie meowing?"

In the future, Momo would be pleased to admit that those were her first words to this purple-hooded stranger.

"Meowing, you say?" the girl raised an eyebrow.

Momo would have apologized for the impossibly stupid question if she hadn't seen the faint blush on the girl's face, confirming to Momo that yes, the purple squirming hoodie was indeed meowing.

"Meowing. Like, meow meow." Momo raised her hands and pawed the air to add emphasis.

"Meow meow?" the girl repeated. A kitten popped its head out from under the hoodie, but the girl pushed it back down. "It's just me saying meow meow," she stated. "Meow meow."

"No," Momo tilted her head to one side, "it's definitely not you."

The girl ignored her, unlocked her room, and went inside. Momo followed her.

\---

"Close the door," the girl ordered, seemingly unfazed by the fact that a near-stranger had just walked into her room uninvited.

Momo obliged, and the girl gently brought out the kitten, placing it with the utmost care on her bed. She crouched down so that she was eye-level with the tiny feline.

"The truth is," the girl said in a tone of complete seriousness, "it was this kitten meowing."

"I figured that out," Momo replied, approaching the bed and leaning down to let the kitten sniff her hand. "So uh. Why do you have a kitten? I thought the dorms didn't allow pets."

The girl only nodded slowly, scratching the kitten's chin with one finger. 

"Also, who are you?"

"Kido Tsubomi."

"Oh. I'm Kisaragi Momo," Momo introduced herself even though the other girl had never asked.

Kido just nodded again.

"Um... So about your cat..."

"You see, Kisaragi," Kido suddenly stood up, fists clenched passionately, "as humans, it is our job to protect cats at all costs. Can you even call yourself a human if you ignore a cat in need? Can you truly look at yourself in the mirror and be proud of yourself?"

Momo guessed that the answer was no.

"Cats are everything. If I were to sum it up in one word, I would even say cats are superior," Kido went on. "The human race probably owes everything to cats and their cuteness. This dorm's rule is to ban cats, but there are things people can and cannot do. So, Kisaragi," Kido turned to her, eyes fiery with resolve, "will you join me in this battle for feline rights?"

"I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, Danchou!" Momo was immensely moved by her speech.

Kido nodded for a third time, clearly pleased by her answer. 

"The going will be rough at times," she warned, "and there may come a day when you want to quit, or give up. Can I, and the cats, trust you to keep your word and maintain your loyalty?"

"Forever," Momo assured her, saluting with flourish.

Kido placed a hand on her shoulder, a proud look in her eyes. Momo felt the warmth of accomplishment spread to every corner of her body. 

"Welcome to the Me-cat-kushi Dan, Kisaragi," Kido said, and Momo decided that from then on she would do her best to make Kido smile at her like that all the time.

For the cats, of course.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kido just really likes cats.
> 
> (inspired by that time Kido actually had a cat under her hoodie)


End file.
